


The Purrfect Routine (Sort of)

by DiamondSwordStab2003



Series: Clam and the Kittens [2]
Category: Camp Lazlo!
Genre: Camp Lazlo - Freeform, Cute, Kittens, Other, Routine, Spinoff, taking care of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondSwordStab2003/pseuds/DiamondSwordStab2003
Summary: Wanna see how the kittens' routines are like outside of Camp Kidney?Clam just got out of Camp Kidney 2 weeks ago to begin the new school year, but the kittens still aren't used to the new routine, so Clam has to come up with a "purrfect" routine for them as he goes on his school year.





	1. Waking Up.... Uggggghhhh....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clam wakes up for school while dealing with the kittens

It's been 2 weeks since the bean scouts went home to begin the new school year. Clam, himself, was sad because he was scared of what will happen in 7th grade, but he got through his first day and now he loves school because he ends up being the teacher's pet and still gets to hang out with Lazlo and Raj (they still go to his school). However, the kittens, in which he brought home from camp, still haven't adapted to the new routine. They cry everytime he's gone for more than 10 minutes, they sit in the foyer of his house, crying until he gets back from school, they meow at him while he does his homework, They sometimes sit or pee on his homework, and they have been clingier than before.

The kittens from camp, Sophie, Tristina, Aurora, Sage, and Reggie came home with him, acting stranger than usual. While the twins, Dusk and Eclipse have been given to a friend of Clam's, just because he couldn't take caring for them anymore and would rather care for only 5 kittens. 

 

Anyway, lets get to the first part of the day: waking up for school.

 

It was 6:00 A.M at the Rhino household.  
Clam was sleeping in a queen-sized bed with blue covers and his toaster. The kittens sleeping on top of him, purring as they slept. It was all quiet until Clam's cellphone started buzzing, waking him up. Tired, he picks up his cellphone and puts it on snooze, then he falls right back to sleep. 

In less than 3 seconds, Clam's mom barges into his room, yelling at him to wake up

 

Mom: CLAM!! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!!!

 

The rhino wakes up, very exhausted. The kittens wake up exhausted too. 

 

Clam: I know, mom...

 

He leaps out of bed, taking off his blue footie pajamas, and dressing in a cyan shirt with hawaiian flowers, black pants and shoes, and a cap with the letter "C". He brushes and flosses his teeth for 3 minutes, feeds his kittens a saucer of water and wet cat food with KMR (Kitten Milk Replacement) mixed in, then goes downstairs to the kitchen. His mom asks him what he wants for breakfast.

 

Mom: What do you want for breakfast, honey? 

 

Clam: Gooseberry pancakes!

 

Mom: Coming right up!  
She gets out a bag of chocolate chip pancake mix and a bunch of gooseberries. She starts to prepare it for his son, who went upstairs to his room to play with his kittens.

 

Clam: Hiii Kitties......  
He picks up Sophie and starts to pet her, making her purr. The rest of the kittens run to him and start meowing to be picked up. As you know, they are still 5 weeks old, that's because in the Camp Lazlo universe, pets don't age, heck, if you had a 2 month old puppy, then they won't age because it's a cartoon world. But whatever, let's get to the kitties...

 

Kittens: Mew! Meeeewwwwww!!! Mew! Meeewww!!!!

 

Reggie was already trying to climb up Clam's leg, but he was discouraging him from doing so, placing him back down everytime he tried. Aurora was rubbing her body against his legs, purring loudly. The other 2 kept staring at him, meowing. Irritated, the rhino sits down and all of them jump into his lap. Still holding Sophie, he picks up Aurora too.

 

Clam: You kitties are so adorable, I could play with you like action figures. 

He starts to play with them like they're action figures, in which they're actually enjoying it, purring as he made them "fly" like superheroes. Reggie walks out of his lap and starts to play with his tail. Tristina and Sage just lied there in his lap. While playing with the 2 kitties, Aurora started licking herself, which made Clam go into a fit of laughter. In response to this, she starts licking the hand he's holding her in, which made him laugh harder. Due to the commotion, his mom yelled at him what was going on.

 

Mom: CLAM, WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?

 

He places the 2 girls down and yells back.

 

Clam: MY KITTEN WAS LICKING HERSELF WHILE I WAS PLAYING WITH HER!

 

Mom: OK! BY THE WAY, BREAKFAST IS READY!

 

Clam scoops up the 5 kittens and goes downstairs into the dining room. He sits down in his booster seat at the table. Mom serves him his pancakes, complete with bacon, eggs, sugary cereal, and orange juice, just because she spoils her son too much...

 

Mom: Enjoy your wonderful breakfast, son!  
The nurturing rhino gives his son a kiss.

 

Clam: Thanks Mom! 

 

He gobbles down his pancakes, eats his bacon and eggs, drinks his orange juice, and literally slurps down his marshmallow cereal. The kittens were staring at him as if they wanted a piece too. So he got up from the table, grabs 2 pieces of bacon, and gives the strips to them. While they were eating, he excuses himself from the tables and gets his backpack and lunch made. His backpack was dark blue with kittens all over them, and his lunch was basically a brown paper bag. 

But what does his lunch contain? 

Well, his lunch consists of a box of apple juice, a sandwich, a bag of chips, three suckers for him and his friends, and an apple. Pretty healthy for your average 10 year old rhino, right? Oh, by the way, the reason why he is 10 in the 7th grade is because the age for 7th graders are 10-11 years old in Prickly Pines. Now you understand the age range for students in Prickly Pines...

 

At 7:10 A.M, he grabs his backpack and lunch, gives his kittens "goodbye" strokes on the chins, hugs his mom, then heads off to school. Much to their dismay, the cats run up to the door and start yowling for him to come back. They scratch at the door, meowing loudly. This commotion would continue for a llloooonnnggg time.


	2. Homework and Annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after school, clam does his homework then plays and feeds the babies

It's 2:00 P.M and the kittens are still meowing their tiny heads off. They missed Clam so much, that their voices went hoarse from all the meowing. It was like the end of the world for them, they thought their favorite rhino was never coming back.  
This was all until they heard a creek of the door, and a familiar deep voice. Once the door opened and showed Clam, they immediately stopped meowing and ran to his feet, purring loudly.

Clam: Awwwwww... Did you guys miss me? I bet you did because I heard you guys meowing from the front driveway. 

 

He picks them up and kisses them lovingly. 

 

Clam: I'm going to do my homework right now, so in 30 minutes, I'll play with you guys, OK?

 

He goes upstairs to his room, sits at his desk, and starts doing his math homework. The kittens sit at his feet, purring as he does his academics. Sage jumps into his lap, which made him agitated.

 

Clam: No time for cuddles, Sage. After I do homework, you can cuddle with me. 

 

The rhino places her down and tells her to go play in the cat condo. She listens to him, walking to the cat condo, but staring at him as she walks. Meanwhile, Sophie plays with his hanging tail in boredom, swiping playfully at it. He didn't notice that she was playing with his tail until she bit him, then it was all over. 

 

Clam: That's it! You go in the corner until I'm done with my homework! You very bad kitty!

 

He gets up from his desk, scruffs her, and places her in the corner. Ashamed, she sits there, pouting and sighing.  
Now Clam does his homework in peace. 

 

30 minutes later.... 

 

Whew! Now he's finally done with his homework. So he sits on a large fluffy blanket and calls the kittens over. As they came over to him, he gets out a ball of yarn, assorted cloths, a cat wand, a small bag of cat nip, and bottles of milk in case they become hungry. Sophie steals the ball of yarn of his hand, running off with it. Tristina suddenly starts crying because she's hungry, so he wraps her in a pink cloth, picks her up, and feeds her a bottle of milk. She starts purring loudly, holding the bottle with her paws, while staring into his eyes like a human baby would. Reggie and Aurora have a tugging contest with his tail, pulling it back and forth. Sage sits in his lap, grooming herself. 

The bottle kitty continues to stare into his eyes, purring even louder. This made him very happy to the point of smiling.

 

Clam: Awwwww... Are you enjoying your bottle? Do you love Mama Clam? Do you?

 

Reggie climbs up his back and steals his cap.

 

Clam: Reggie, give back my cap! 

 

The defiant kitty didn't listen to him, instead scratching his cyan flower shirt. Clam couldn't really punish him, since he was in the middle of feeding his sister right now, who was purring like crazy. She seemed to be really enjoying her bottle, because she hasn't purred like this at all, not even back at camp. She was also gazing into his eyes, like she is hypnotizing him; which is very unusual for a feline. 

 

Clam: Somebody loves eye contact.... And she's a kitty.... *gazes back*

 

The kitty did something unexpected, but very heartwarming to Clam. She placed her paws on his nose, and starts hugging it. This made the rhino literally start crying, of happiness.

 

Clam: *crying* Awwwwww... You little lovebug!! I could just squeeze you up!!

 

He stops feeding her and starts cuddling her against his face, which made her very confused. The other kittens notice, so they run to him and start meowing at him. 

 

Clam: Awwww... All you guys want attention!

 

He picks all 4 of them up, they start purring loudly as he cuddled all of the kitties. Clam smiles in response.


	3. Basement Antics And Outdoor Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clam takes care of the kittens

It's water time, which means that it's time to play at the water table. Yes, Clam has his own water table that used to be for his sensory needs and therapy, but not anymore. That's because he owns kittens now and if they get to close to the water table, then they will wreak it. Explains why the table is out of reach on a table in the basement. But since the kittens are bored as hell, Clam lets them go in the basement to explore and nevertheless, play. 

 

Clam: You kittens are bored, how about some basement time?

 

He picks up the 5 cats and walks downstairs to the basement. His basement had carpet flooring with stone walls, toys everywhere, a flatscreen tv with a vcr connected to it, video games, a rocking horse, a keyboard on its stand, a playhouse tent with tunnels connected to it, and of course, the water table. He sets the kittens on the ground, taking off his shirt while he does so. Love at first sight, the cats zip to the water table, all excited.

 

Clam: Heh.... They're all excited.... 

 

The shirtless rhino walks over to the water table, coming to realize that there was no water in there.

 

Clam: Silly kittens, there's no water in the table.

 

This caused the kittens to start crying, very loudly. They just sat there, crying their tiny heads off. Annoyed by the crying, Clam offers them to play in the playhouse instead. 

Clam: You guys can play in the playhouse, and I'll come with you.

 

The kittens stop crying, then they immediately ran into the tunnels, leading to the playhouse; a red and pink house with blankets and stuffed animals everywhere. Clam follows them in. 

Once he got in, he rolled around the floor of blankets, catching the kittens' attention span. They were all over him and meowing happily. The rhino scooped up the babies, cuddling them against his chest. This made them start running their motors, Aurora climbing up him and swiping at his ears. 

 

Sage wiggles out of his arms, crawling out of the playhouse to explore the basement. She finds a pile of clothes on the ground. Curious, she crawls to the pile of clothes and buries herself in it. The scared and confused girl instantly regrets doing that, as she starts calling for her mother, Clam. The rhino was oblivious to the fact that his kitten was buried in a scary and confusing place, which was a pile of clothes, and was meowing loudly for him. But when she started screaming, he immediately responded to her calls of distress. He crawled out of the tent, frantically trying to search for her.

 

Clam: Where are you, girl? Sage?!

 

He turned around to the pile of clothes. Panicked, he walks over to it and dismantles the pile, finding a crying kitten looking up at him. 

 

Clam: Awwwww, Sage.... Why did you do that to yourself?

 

He picks up the young kitten, which made her transition from crying loudly to purring her head off. He pets her as she snuggles against his bare chest. 

 

Clam: No wonder you were crying so much.... 

 

He places her on his nose, between his two horns. Scared once again, she starts meowing. The rhino removes her from his nose and instead cuddles her against his face. 

 

Clam: It's okay, I'm not going to do that ever again... 

 

The girl literally starts smiling at him, and continues purring loudly. It was obvious that she loved him so much, always thinking that he's her mother (this goes for all the kittens.)

 

Backyard Time...

 

It was 4:00 P.M, sunny and 74 degrees outside. Since it's very warm outside and beautiful (for September), Clam decides to go out into the backyard, his kittens follow him through a pet door installed on the back door. His backyard was pretty damn huge, it had everything; a swing set with a sandbox underneath, a swimming pool with a hot tub connected, a tree house, a private zoo, and a special tree with a family of squirrels. 

One of the kittens, Tristina, decided that it'd be a great idea to hide herself in the bushes, then... start screaming like a squeaky toy for mom.... Whew.... Clam attends to her aid and lets her out of the bush, she clings to his leg in anxiety. Less than a second later, he hears a nearby kitten crying. He ran to the source of the sound and found a blue kitten crying her head off.

 

Clam: Sophie? 

 

The kitten stops crying, looking up at him. She jumps into his arms and starts purring. 

 

Clam: Awwwwww... Good kitty... 

 

All the other kittens see him cuddling their sister, and... start crying. 

 

Annoyed, Clam decides to go inside for a little while.

 

Clam: Let's go inside for a little while.....

The six go inside, where they stay for the next hour.


End file.
